


Some things are meant to be

by Thatfan_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Occlumency, Secret Relationship, but not really, mean snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfan_girl/pseuds/Thatfan_girl
Summary: Harry accidentally lets Snape see a memory that no one is suppose to know about.But really how do you hide a memory from a mind reader.(Snape finds out about Harry’s relationship with none other than Draco. Not explicit don’t worry)





	Some things are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> Enjoy!

It was almost midnight and Harry had been stuck in Snape’s office since the early evening.  
He really didn’t see a point in continuing the “lesson” since each time Snape tried to get into his head he managed it with ease. And if Harry was being honest with himself, he wasn’t really trying to do his best, since it only caused the professor to dig harder and the whole thing became even more painful. 

So yes, it was almost midnight and Harry was once again on the floor catching his breath. 

“you are not even trying Potter!” Said Snape angrily.  
Harry grunted “Ye I am”.  
He got up slowly, feeling weaker and weaker with every move.  
“With all due respect sir I think it’s time to finish the lesson”  
Wrong thing to say. Snape looked even more annoyed. 

“Only I can tell when the lesson is over” he said softly “ and I think even students with your level of intelligence can understand why”.  
His scary tone was the only thing stopping Harry from commenting on the insult. Harry had to admit that the man was scarier when quiet.  
“I think you are not motivated enough” he said with smug smile that promised trouble and pain. “Let’s dig deeper to some... valuable memories”.  
Harry had only a few seconds of pure panic before Snape pointed his wand.  
He was once again watching his own memories.  
...He was four and his relatives forgot his birthday...  
...he was six and his aunt finally told him his parents died in a car crash ...  
...he was eleven and he saw his family for the first time, but they weren’t real. Just his hearts desire...  
... he was fifteen and he was walking down a corridor-  
NO he can’t see that  
He can’t-  
He was pulled into a classroom and-  
THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE-  
A body kept pressing against him until he hit the wall, hands moving, touching every inch of his body they could get to-  
Harry tried to resist but everything hurt as Snape tried desperately to get to the one memory that made him weak-  
A mouth pressed to his neck, blond hair blocking his sight, I was waiting murmured into the empty class- 

“Who was that”  
Harry couldn’t see for a few seconds and all he felt were the cold tiles on the floor.  
“Potter, I asked who was that person”  
Harry knew who it was,knew him very well. He knew his darkest secrets, knew how he looked like first thing in the morning, knew how each part of his body felt underneath his hands.  
“ I don’t know sir”  
“You... don’t know?” Snape said slowly.  
Harry looked at him from where he was still sited on the floor, refusing to break eye contact. He was willing to sit in detention for a whole year and not answer that question.  
A moment of silence.  
Two  
Three 

“You may leave”  
“What”Harry said too quickly.  
Snape gave him a look and Harry ran out.

Not believing his luck Harry ran into someone outside the door. Getting up quickly he saw with whom he was laying on the floor. Giving him a quick kiss he said “I don’t think he knows let’s get out of here”.

.....  
Snape was sitting in his office. It was almost two o’clock but he couldn’t go to sleep. Not yet.  
He was sure about who he had seen in Potter’s memory but wasn’t sure about why.  
And really what could explain potter kissing Draco in a dark classroom.  
But than again some things are meant to be left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> The story is really simple and short but maybe I will write something like that but longer in the future.


End file.
